


Starscream's Story

by sensnsylvan



Series: Universe Five [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, OU, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensnsylvan/pseuds/sensnsylvan
Summary: It was just another outpost village. Ready and willing to be burned to the ground. Kill the weak humans, keep the strong for labor or testing or even bloodsport. But it the midst of it all I saw was her. Staring right back at me while a group of other humans cowered and quaked around her. And in that second I thought to myself, ‘her’. It frightened me. Instinctively I raised my arm, aiming my blaster right at her, but...in the back of my mind, “NO”. A word screeched so loudly at me that even the deaf would understand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puberty is difficult.

It was just another outpost village. Ready and willing to be burned to the ground. Kill the weak humans, keep the strong for labor or testing or even bloodsport. But it the midst of it all I saw was her. Staring right back at me while a group of other humans cowered and quaked around her. And in that second I thought to myself, ‘her’. It frightened me. Instinctively I raised my arm, aiming my blaster right at her, but...in the back of my mind, “NO”. A word screeched so loudly at me that even the deaf would understand

“Victory is ours!” I snapped out of my trance. “Gather up the new meat!” our commanding officer proclaimed. We had taken the village. Not that that would have been hard. There was only a small garrison here. Wait, why...why do I find that pathetic? Why would I ever think that? Humans are… humans are just a pestilence upon our world. Weak little flesh covered ants who do nothing but destroy a Mecha’s power. Cause our brothers and comrades to fall. Why would I suddenly think poorly of my own cause and feel so badly for them. I don't...I don't understand…

“Starscream! What are you waiting for! Help gather the fresh meat up!” 

I stared back at Capricorn in a daze. I feel rather offended at him yelling at me, as if he were in some position above me. I glare back at him, but turn to do my work.  
Staring back at me still, she simply stands there. All the other humans have already begun cowering. I don't blame them, it is a not a good fate that awaits them.

The sound of crying fills the air as we began to usher them into the transport. A whining, sniveling noise mostly coming from the smaller ones. They're to be stripped, shaved and branded, then they'll be put to work in various ways. I know it seems asinine to expect such a small and weak creature to be of any use to us, what with our superiority, but they have their uses. Most of the males will be culled outright. The rest, most likely, will be sent in for bloodsport. Though it makes far more logical sense to cull the females, as they are the real threat to us, we never do. Apparently not even we can bring ourselves to be that cruel. Wait, did I always think it was cruel? Why does it feel hazy. When I try to remember what I thought before? Weird…

“ OI! Brother!” Skywarp calls out to me. My brother. The only one I've got left. The others all fell. I couldn't believe it. First our eldest, Armada, took off without saying why. Then Ani and Thundercracker. Thunder hadn't even fallen. He just betrayed us outright. Said he'd, ‘grown tired’ with the way things were. What a disgrace. 

“What a big haul today huh!”, Skywarp boasts. As if he did anything but murder them outright. “ I was thinking,” he starts while nudging at me, “ we should probably ‘deal’ with such a huge catch before starting back.” And with that he raised his blaster and opened fire on the crowds. The scattershot razed almost a third of the group, blood and entrails went everywhere. Along with screaming. Skywarp had this disturbingly devilish grin on his face. I love my brother, but his sadism is overbearing at times. Or maybe it just is now. Did I always think it was? Either way, I shied away from the gore, it made me feel sick. Skywarp, unfortunately, took notice of this. I've been on the battlefield a long time now and nothing like this has ever bothered me before, so of course he would notice when it suddenly did.

“Oh, what's this now? Little Star doesn't approve?” Skywarp starts in, luridly, “I know you've seen worse.” The coy smile on his face made me nervous.  
“Of course not!” I panicked. I was bothered, but I couldn't let him know that. It'd be suspicious. “It's just that seeing these horrid creatures, seeing how weak they are, I wonder how our brothers could have fallen like they did.” I lied. And put on the best ‘disgusted’ face I could muster for the time being


	2. Chapter 2

My life consists of usually menial tasks. I am sent out on missions from our headquarters, Midnight’s Grace. After finishing my orders, I return to base, make my report and then am issued new orders. Being a fully flight cable sub commander usually has me going everywhere. Whether long distances or short. My usual roll is simply to supervise and then report back. I am normally not gone long. This time as well, skywarp and I head back first, before the transport. By the time I've finished submitting my report, the transport pulls in. I watch as they start to separate the males and females. There's a crowd of onlookers. Of course there is. Watching kin, watching loved ones be pulled apart like that, it's a joy to them. Them? But not me…? The screams, the cries, the pain and anguish felt by the creatures we look so far down upon. There'll be nothing but jeering and laughing from our side the rest of the night. I felt strange standing there tonight, among the raucous. Like I was alone, a single figure in a great big sea. The joyous noises of my comrades drowned out by the beating in my head. I wanted to take no part in their celebrating. I've never thought that before. Weird. I rub my head. Capricorn calls out to me. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but that'd be strange so there's nothing I can do.  
“Starscream! Excited to watch the culling? Capricorn asks me.  
“Why else would I be here you stupid goat.” I respond sullenly. I was still perturbed that he had yelled at me earlier.  
“Fine be touchy.” he snorts. “Think there'll be any good screams tonight?”  
‘I hope not’ was what I was thinking. I don't know why I was thinking that though. The ‘Midnight’s Symphony’ was something I always enjoyed. The thought of it right now scares me though. I could feel my head pounding worse.  
“Starscream?” Capricorns voice drowns out. I move my hand from my face. She had just come out of the transport. She looked so sullen. ‘Well why wouldn't she?’ I thought to myself. I stared. Capricorn noticed.   
“Starscream? You noticing something?” he floats these questions into me.  
“That one,” I start, then remember my place, “she's the one that challenged me in the village.” I finish.  
“Oh? You could request she be culled you know.”Capricorn seemed interested.  
“Don't be stupid,” I staggered, I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want her hurt. But, why? I had to make up a lie, I needed to. “A long, slow death in our workforce is better suited for something that doesn't know its place. I….would prefer to see her broken on the inside rather than out.” These words, how could I say them? It hurt, but I didn't know why. Capricorn seemed to believe me though.  
“Oh! How altruistic of you. I'm sure a lesser being would want to simply kill her on the spot.”  
He seemed to enjoy the concept I had passed on to him. I didn't. Everytime he spoke, my head would hurt more. It was starting to become too much. The cheering. The screams. Her. I looked on at her as she disappeared in the crowd being ushered into the divider. ‘That'll be the end of it’ I thought to myself. I rubbed my forehead and then turned to leave. Capricorn didn't seem to notice. He was enjoying the cries after all.

I couldn't rest all night. Even if I could drown out the noise from the celebrating, I couldn't seem to settle down at all. My head felt dizzy from the throbbing. I tried to think about what had happened today, but I could only remember her. Like a black dot among nothing but white she stuck out to me. I tried to think of everything before. Of anything before. But...it hurt. Thinking over my memories. My triumphs. They burned into me, like a punishment. As if anything and everything I had ever done, been a part in, believed in, even knew was somehow…...wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was horrible. And the morning after that, and the morning after that. I'm so tired, I haven't been able sleep at all. I suppose the only good thing about it is that I'm not currently working, so I don't have to try to focus on anything. Makes it easier to just be miserable. I decided to walk around this morning, in hopes that it would tire me out. It was early of course, since I had not slept. Again. I'm starting to wonder if I should go to the infirmary. I feel like there's something wrong with me. But then I wonder if that's smart. What if there is something wrong with me?  
They tend to terminate Mecha who become a hindrance. And I would rather not die if I can help it. My mind was contemplating my options when I realized I had wandered over to the work courtyard. Where we keep our stock. I suddenly started to feel nervous. My body seemed to want to be there, but in my mind I thought I probably shouldn't. I started to back out when the overhead siren beamed. The prisoners were being brought out for the workday. A sequence of broken souls was being led out in single file. Anytime one of them disturbed the order of the process, they were tased. Which, of course, just slowed down the line more. I was enamored with this operation. However, it was not with joy, like I would normally be. It was in disgust. I couldn't understand why. It was just like before, something that I used to take such pleasure in, I now feel contempt for. These changes felt so foreign. As if something beyond me had changed everything about me and I had no say in it. It scared me. I rubbed my eyes and struggled to attempt to leave, but then I saw her. I don't know how, but I knew it was her. All the humans look the same now that they've been treated. Yet I could still tell. I stayed standing there. Frozen. My whole body incapable of making a movement as I watched her being led to the work pens. Slowly, I realized that I was feeling more comfortable. More rested. Content even.  
It couldn't possibly be because I saw her, right? That wouldn't make any sense. That just by being near her, that just by seeing her. That it makes me feel happy. In that moment, I felt more terror in me than I had ever before. I decided then and there that I had to try my hardest to do away with this problem. Using all the strength of my will, I turned and left. I promised myself that I wouldn't come back here. That I would go back to my quarters and stay there and rest. I had to. I needed to. It was unsuitable for me to come back here, whatever the reason. But, deep down, I realized that I wanted to. I buried the thought. It was a ridiculous notion, and a petty excuse. That night I did sleep, finally. Though not for long. And when I woke, I realized that all my thoughts were on her. Even the ones I saw in my sleep. Everything was her. I don't understand what's happening to me. 

I was caught staring at the prisoners again today. Staring at her. It is not uncommon to loiter around the human pens or the work spaces. Even though I am not a guard, it is quite enjoyable to revel in your own dominance over such a paltry race. But not every day. Not all day. Not like this. I keep coming back and I don't know why. I don't understand why. Why do I want to see her? Why can I even pick her out of the crowd? Almost instinctively, I know exactly which one is her. Mecha don't do that, normally they always look the same to us. Sure we can tell the difference between male and female, but that is it. And after they've been stripped and shaved it's even harder to tell them apart, except for the brands of course. So why can I always pick her out? When she's not out in the field I can tell, when she is, it is obvious. My eyes go directly to her. I hate this. It feels like my body is messing with me. Leading me around. Even betraying me.

Tomorrow, I'm to be sent out for work again. Finally. I hope the time away will let me collect my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

My body has been feeling so hot lately, like I have lava coursing through me. Its distracting, but thankfully my work here is not terribly difficult. Mostly just delegating. I don't understand why I feel this way though. I hope it's not what i'm thinking it is. That my body is tearing itself up simply by being on an away job. Simply by being away from her. At night, when I'm alone, it's worse. The heat makes it feel like i'm going to pass out. It's painful at times. Last night it came to a head, literally. I was letting my mind wander, something that I would normally never let it do, but with this heat it's been too hard to focus anyway. And, while wandering, my stupid brain came to focus on only one thing, her. Her face, her eyes, her lips, her arms, her legs, her body, her...body…. That's when I started to come to, and looked down at myself. At my crotch. My sheath was showing. I was horrified. A Mecha’s sheath only shows when...when they've found their ‘one’. Their mate. The one that they are to be bonded to, forever. I started to cry. I didn't want this, I don't want this. I felt like I had had something stolen from me. My freedom. There were so many things I wanted to do, to achieve, but now, there's nothing. All I can think about is her, seeing her, being with her, touching her...my body felt hotter. My hand slid down to embrace my sheath. With little manipulation, I spied what was making me so hot. The snow white tip of my organ peeking out. I whimpered at the sight. I attempted to touch it with only a finger at first, in hope of relieving some of the pain, but was met with only a far worse one. Like a needle stabbing into my brain. I recoiled quickly. Of course I couldn't relieve myself, what was I thinking. We wouldn't need to be bonded if we could just do it ourselves. Bonded. The word itself used to bring such anger to me. I now wonder if it truly is the fate of all Mecha to be so. Now that I realize I am to be bonded, I want it so badly. My organ starts to leak while I think about this. I spent the rest of the night holding my head in a shameful daze.

I stopped caring what I looked like in front of the troops after that. It was too hard to focus anyway. By the time the campaign was over and I returned back to Midnights Grace it felt like every single part of my body was going to fall apart. Do all Mecha who fall go through this? No wonder they go feral. Maybe I'm making it harder on myself by resisting? But, to give in...I'll be killed. I'll definitely be killed. Or worse she'll be. In front of me. I cringed thinking of it. Others noticed, even if it was suspicious they didn't say anything. They know better than to speak up to a commanding officer after all. I thought a water cleanse might help when I got back, but soaking there, I was just as hot. It wasn't going to go away. I contemplated going off somewhere. Somewhere far. Far enough that even this pain couldn't find me, but, what was the point of that. I wouldn't be able to be with her then. Of course, I can't be with her now either. After drying off I wandered my way through the corridors until coming to view onto the prisoners courtyard. Of course my body would lead me here. Our captives were being lead back into their cages. Of course, I instantly recognize her. I tightened up when I realized she was injured. Had they been beating her? Or using her for sport? I felt sick to my self. The thought of it all made me squirm. I looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next several days I tried my best to avoid going near the cell block. I couldn't bear to see what they might be doing to her. But of course the heat in my body became far worse the more I fought it. Several times I had to drop what I was doing so I could contain myself. It was late one night, when my member was at an all time high, that I was caught. I was trying to hide away in a supply bunker. My sheath was out like it normally is now, with my organ becoming more and more erect. It's white shaft showing more and more. Strange, I thought I heard that they were black. But maybe they change? I wonder how? Or maybe when? There's not much a Mecha can do about it alone, it's impossible for us to touch with our own hands. The pain is excruciating. I suppose that's why we need mates. For release. I was holding my head in my hands and breathing heavy when I realized someone was behind me.

“Oh? Well, well Little Star. Is this why you've been sneaking off lately? How shameful.” A voice in the dark states.   
Skywarp. I immediately became terrified. There's no way he'd let me off. And there's no way I could attack him. He was still my brother. My head had a million thoughts in it all at once. Should I run? Would he sound the alarm if I did? Or would he simply pursue me? Even leave me alone? No, he'd definitely want to know what's wrong, assuming he doesn't already. I have no idea how long he's been watching me. Should I fight? That would attract others. Plus Skywarp would definitely open fire on me. He doesn't have the same recourse as I do. I started sweating harder. When I heard him come closer, I jumped to my feet while trying to cover myself. As if that would have been possible. The fiendish sneer on his face told me he knew exactly what was happening to me.  
“Poor Little Star.” He walked closer to me and I sank back down into my seat.   
“You've been ensnared by one of those little fleshlings haven't you?” The tone in his voice terrified me. I could tell he was planning something. He circled around me and tilted his head, as if to inspect some pitiful creature. I tried to steady myself, in hope of trying to talk to him. In hope of trying to talk to him with some sense. But, as I tried to lift my head, he reached over and grabbed my arms. I resisted, but he pulled them away from what I was hiding. My partially erect shaft and fully formed sheath.   
“Oh….You're already this far gone. How good you are to have hid it for this long.” He seemed nice on the outside, but I was shaking.  
“Please….,” I started to plead, “Please, Brother. Don't turn me in.” My lips were quivering and my voice weak. “I never wanted this to happen, I swear.” My pleads became stronger. “You have to know! I would never want to betray our side!”   
At this, Skywarp looked up at me, at my scared, nervous face, and smiled. Smiled an evil smile. He jammed his fist into my sheath, shoving my shaft back down inside. I couldn't even put words to the pain I felt. It's a wonder I didn't black out.   
“B-brother…” I implored through my pain, “b-brother please...”   
I can't, the pain is too much. Seeing my anguished face and contorting body, Skywarp was full of glee. He dug his fist in harder. I can only remember the pain in my own voice as I let out an anguished cry.  
“Skywarp! Please! PLEASE STOP!” But my words would not deter him.  
He removed his fist only so that he could throw me to the ground. Then held me down. The pain was still resonating all throughout my body, but my organ felt the worst. I had been violated. Tortured.   
“You know Star, they're not going to let you go for this.” Skywarp leaned in close to me, “ They'll kill you you know. In the courtyard, to serve as an example.”  
I couldn't form any words for a rebuttal. I knew he was right anyway.  
“Of course, first they'll probably murder the entire stock,” my ears burned at this, “to make sure they've gotten your ‘one’.” Skywarp finished. My blood grew hot.  
He went on, “They'll probably do it right in front of you too. One by one they'll lead them to you and then BANG, shoot them dead. They'll want to make you suffer for your weakness Brother. And you won't be able to hide it, they'll know exactly when they've brought your ‘one’ before you. They'll make her death the worst. Slow and painful.” Skywarp whispered these last words to me. I knew I was crying, even if I was in too much pain to feel it. I knew I was crying because I knew he was right. There was no hope. “So sad Little Star, so sad.” Skywarp was mocking me. “Of course, if you killed your own mate, I suppose nothing would change. No one would be none the wiser and then you could be free.” Skywarp peered down at me. “So how bout it Little Star? Can you do that? Then everything would go back to being normal.” I thought about it. It would go back to being the same. Or would it? No, I can't go back. It won't ever be the same. I bit my lip and faced the ground. I couldn't even bring myself to think about harming her, let alone kill.   
“....No, I'd never be able to do that…” I struggled.  
“How boring.” Skywarp chimed in, “I suppose I'll just have to make my own game then. I groaned as he held my head down harder. “Since we are brothers Little Star,” he began, “I suppose it fair of me to give you a head start.”  
“W-what...” I was dazed. Crippled with pain and now confusion.  
“But only until sunrise. Then I sound the alarm, and your whole world comes crashing down on you. Hehehe.” He took my head in his hand and slammed in into the ground. I passed out.


End file.
